


该隐

by zan5959521



Series: 该隐 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 男男生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zan5959521/pseuds/zan5959521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定在第九季Dean得到该隐之印之后受影响太深，在一次暴力的性爱之后他和Sam之间有了一个孩子，Dean不明白Sam为什么愿意生下这个孩子，以及为何这个孩子让他产生了各种诡异的变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	该隐

该隐（一）

  Dean觉得自己像是得了焦躁症或者其他类似的病，正常的时候他很好，喜欢吃派，喜欢喝酒，每天都会保养自己的车，再跟路过的姑娘们调调情。但是当他发病的时候，焦虑和愤怒将被扩大十倍，他忍不住想要和Sam吵架，甚至是动手，一次，两次，直到一发而不可收拾。

  想到这里，Dean将自己的视线从电脑屏幕上移开，用力掐了掐自己的鼻梁，头痛死了。

  “停下来Cass！该死的！”Dean终于忍不住骂了起来，被骂的人依旧是不知所措的样子，Castiel的手在不断地发抖，那双蓝色的眼睛从半个小时前就这样一动不动地盯着Dean。

  “可是……Dean……”Cass想为自己辩解什么，“他好小，十分的脆弱，我的力量会伤害到他。”

  “该死的不会的好么！”Dean用双手用力锤了两下桌子，Castiel怀里的生物忽然发出嚎啕大哭的声音，几乎将屋子里两个成年男子的耳膜穿透，Castiel抱住婴儿的手抖得更厉害了，神父在上，一个婴儿的杀伤力远胜于阿比坦的军队。

  Dean将孩子接过来之前不忘狠狠地瞪了Cass一眼，他当然知道这不能怪别人，按照天使的年龄来算Cass也只是一个小孩，但是Dean五岁的时候就可以照顾好Sam凭什么Cass不可以？男人熟练地圈住婴儿，粗糙的大手隔着布料在婴儿娇嫩的身体上轻柔地拍打，嘴里哼唱着童年时的歌谣。

  这个孩子有着与Dean相似的外貌，却缺少Dean好养活的特质，反而更像Sam，任性而冷淡，却准确揪住了Dean的心脏。

  “Sam为什么还不回来？”孩子渐渐安静下来，Dean小声问Cass，但是小翅膀只是耸耸肩膀表示自己什么也不知道，他唯一的一天休息日就这样被Dean叫过来做了婴儿保姆，天才一般的Dean为何会找他这样一个生活能力九级残障的人来帮忙呢？Castiel歪歪头，Dean的抱怨算是回答了他，“不管谁都好，我只是想空出手来查点资料！他就是一个小肉团，但你像是一个木桩子一样杵在那里！该死的！”

  “把孩子抱太远你会不安。”Castiel自始至终都没有掌握“察言观色”这项人类技能，即使如此便利店还是雇佣了他，真是一个奇迹。

  “我不会，你可以走去厨房，或者卧室！”Dean有些心虚，可是他不会对着没毛的天使服输，当他还想开口说什么的时候，Sam已经从玄关跨了进来，并且用一种“你们两个又在干什么”的眼光盯着他们。

  怀里的小家伙突然开始挣扎起来，咿呀咿呀地叫唤，Dean立刻走上前将孩子放到Sam的身上，他就跟小猴子没啥两样，手脚并用地攀着Sam，可惜力量有限，只得借助Sam的手托住。Sam低着头微笑了起来，Dean愣愣地看着Sam，直到Castiel开口将他回神：“那……我先回去了。”

  “谢谢你Cass。”Sam对着小翅膀点点头，并且做了一个“call me”的手势，这让Dean皱起了眉头，情绪一阵一阵往上涌，但他需要克制，他们都在克制。

 

  “今天感觉如何？”Sam在Dean将把他买来的菜送进厨房的时候这样问，“你和Cass在吵什么？”

  “我很好。”Dean转过头来挤出一个微笑，“没有乱发脾气，也没有杀死Cass或者其他的任何人。”

  “Dean……你知道我不是这个意思。”Sam皱起眉头看着他老哥，小婴儿的软乎乎的手在抓挠他的脖子，“我怎么会这样想你。”

  Dean的怒气还是没有消，脸腮的肌肉微微抽搐，欲言又止。Sam拉过Dean亲了他一下，小宝贝睁大了绿色的眼睛看着将自己围在中间的两个大人，伸手推了推Dean的胸脯。

  “哇偶，这么小就知道跟老爹抢男人。”Dean拍了拍被儿子推过的地方，露出了大大的笑脸。Sam往同样的地方轻捶了一拳，便转身领着儿子上了楼。

  “哦，对了。”Sam又叫住了Dean，“早点决定孩子的名字好吗，我让你起名字不代表你可以推迟到他学会讲话。”

  “叫Tom就不错。”Dean有些不理解自己老弟的思维，读书人的脑子总是很复杂，“或者Jhon，Mike什么的。”

  “闭嘴，想想不像Dean和Sam那么烂大街的。”Sam翻了一个白眼，硬生生将Dean将要说出口的“Sam”压回了肚子里。哥哥犹豫了三秒，乖乖点了点头，Sam这才满意地上了楼。

 

  Dean还记得他们有孩子之前的唯一一次性爱，Sam皱着眉头，任由哥哥扯着他的头发，亲吻汗津津的脖子，他的手一直放在Dean的后背，轻轻抚摸着他，Dean的该隐之印痛彻心扉，当他掐住Sam的脖子的时候满足感远比性爱要来得多，但Sam仍然没有反抗，他在Dean的耳边不断地说“It’s ok，Dean，it’s ok。”

  在此之前，他们两个曾有无数次的争吵，但Sam从来没有像当时那样有耐心，大概是Dean几近崩溃的样子吓到了他，或者是他当时也希望Dean可以杀掉自己结束掉一切，但是上帝就是一个爱看玩笑的婊子，Sam除了脖子上的一圈淤青之外活得好好的。

  知道他有了孩子之后，Dean又崩溃了一次，Cass挡在Sam的面前被Dean刺了一刀，沾了血的该隐之刃光彩夺目，和满地的血相得益彰，Sam抱着Cass跪在血泊里，不躲不闪，只是不断叫着Dean的名字，眼泪一颗颗往下掉，流进Dean的心里，将他的疯狂砸得粉碎。

  两个人将Cass送到了医院，坐在急救室外的长椅上相视无言，似乎他们会一辈子这样下去，但Sam将自己的手覆在了Dean的手上，并且将膝盖也靠近他，体温隔着牛仔裤互相传递，Dean的眼泪突然就掉了下来，他抽出自己的手捂住脸痛哭起来，Sam抱着他，像那场糟糕的性爱中一样轻轻拍着他的后背。

  “为什么不离开我。”Dean问他。

  “我没了灵魂的时候，你也在陪着我，现在我为什么要离开？”Sam的声音有些哽咽，走廊里又陷入了安静，就在Dean以为谈话就这样结束的时候，Sam突然开了口，“还有，因为我也爱你。”

（二）

  地堡的洗衣机坏了，但是Sam非常非常需要洗一些东西。他不能忍受沾着他和Dean精液的床单再待在床上或者洗衣篮里一秒，暧昧的味道会时时刻刻提醒着他昨天夜里发生了多么下流的事儿。

  “Dean，你该……你该让我试一次。”Sam的两只手都被Dean紧紧地握住了，而此刻他正骑在Dean的身上，下身吞吐着哥哥的阴茎，这让他气息有些紊乱，但是他的提议很快被Dean回绝了，哥哥笑得揶揄，那个表情Sam见过，就是Dean平时在酒店里调戏小女孩时的样子，下流胚子：“我不能答应你Sammy，如果孩子知道了他爹被一个男人上过会感到自卑的。”

  “操……”Sam想反驳，但此刻这一个字能更简洁有力地表达他的想法。

 

  Sam把床单丢进了浴缸里，捎带着几件衣服，水放得有些多，等他站进去的时候水溢到了浴缸边缘，稍微动一动就溅了一地的水，他只得先将小孩子放在马桶盖子上，又将裤腿使劲往上卷了卷，膝盖旁边还有一块红色的淤血痕迹，Sam心虚地看了一眼宝宝，小朋友大大的绿色眼睛清澈见底，这双眼睛太像Dean，一瞬间让屋子里的大人面红耳赤。

  “以后别学你爹。”Sam抱起来孩子，小朋友刚长出来的黑发顶在Sam的下巴上痒痒的。

  盆子里的衣服和水纠缠着男人线条姣好的小腿，Sam弯下身子捧起了一个成型的泡泡逗弄儿子，小孩子欢快的叫声像哨子一样响亮。

  “爸爸。”Sam指了指自己，“爸……爸……。”

  小宝贝眨巴了两下眼睛：“MA……”

  “GOD……”Sam任命地抱住了儿子。

  Dean知道，教孩子说话要趁早。

 

  午饭是Castiel请的客，被一个前任天使上帝请客说起来都是该写进族谱的事儿，但上过天堂下过地狱的人早该淡定了。Castiel给Sam端来了他的工作餐，一份加鸡腿的盒饭，看着Cass认认真真地掰开一次性的筷子递给他，然后还会评价一下菜色，某种感情顶在Sam的喉咙口，难受极了。

  如果是Dean，他也许会一边大口嚼着鸡腿，一边装作漫不经心地问Cass说最近的人类生活过得还好吗，可是Sam不是Dean，所以他问不出口。他们现在的生活状态显然称不上“好”，但连Castiel都在努力接受这一切，多半是Dean的功劳，他哥哥在教育人方面很有一套，有的时候Sam都觉得Dean简直再把小翅膀当成另一个弟弟在养。

  “Dean最近还好吗？”Cass也掰开了自己的筷子，顺便两根摩擦去掉了刺手的部分。

  “也许你是对的。”Sam犹豫着，眼睛里充满了不安，“Dean在好转。”

  “可是你很担心。”Cass将米饭塞满了两边的腮帮子，“因为孩子吗？”

  “Dean手臂上的该隐之印正在消失，有什么东西在剥夺他的能力。”Sam看了一眼婴儿车里的孩子，“婴儿的出生和成长都大大超过了正常孩子的速度，像是某种恶魔的预兆。”

  “你在惧怕这个小孩？”Cass非常艰难地吞下了嘴里的饭菜，“我感受不到他的异常，即使我现在失去了圣光可是我能感觉到。”

  “我也只是随便想想，毕竟Dean能恢复也是一件好事儿。”Sam抿起嘴角用力微笑。

  Cass突然站起身猛地抱住了Sam，又以迅雷不及掩耳之势坐回了凳子上。

  “Cass？”Sam被他吓了一跳。

  “拥抱！你该回抱我。”小翅膀有些不满地嘟囔着，明明上次Sam抱着他的时候是这么教育他的，Sam因为他的举动而哈哈大笑起来，这是养孩子的乐趣所在。

 

  他们是生活在21世纪的隐士，做着黑暗的工作，享受着老旧的生活，爱着老式的摇滚磁带，经典款的汽车，可是心像普通人一样柔软，生活富裕了他们一些操蛋的乐趣，他们选择了接受和抗争，爱与忠诚。

（三）

  Dean的眼睛紧紧地闭着，但是可以感受到周围的一切，Sam就在他身边，Dean甚至可以听到他血管里鲜血流淌的声音。

  Dean吞了一口唾液，握住了自己的拳头，该隐之印让他全身都开始沸腾，野性化作巨马在血液里奔腾，急着寻找一个出口，他需要那把刀！那把刀！那把刀！

  哥哥发出了一声抗拒的吼叫，双手攥紧了被子，待他冷静下来认清眼前的景象时已经是满身大汗。

  Sam光着上身坐在床尾，显然是起床了好一会，并且正在给小孩子穿衣服，一大一小两个男人此刻齐刷刷地看着Dean，他的惨叫声吓到他们了。

  “你还好吗？”Sam的话语很模糊，Dean的耳朵里依旧充满了蜂鸣声，他直勾勾的盯着Sam上下滑动的喉结，甚至开始幻想皮肤下面的红色液体是多么美丽动人。

  小宝贝越过Sam的大腿摇摇晃晃地走向Dean，不到两步就扑倒在床上，但一点儿也不影响他想要亲近自己老爹的心情，Dean条件反射性地伸手接住了孩子，让软绵绵的小肉团将自己的脑袋靠在Dean的胸口，心跳却因此而慢慢平静了下来。

  Sam看到这一幕忍不住笑起来，酒窝明显地勾住了哥哥的视线，Dean回给他一个微笑：“我没事，只是做了一个噩梦。”

  “孩子又长高了不少。”Sam向前挪动着身体跪在床上，揉了揉孩子的脑袋道，“他长得太快了。”

  “也不看看是谁养大的。”这句话似乎是Dean的口头禅，小时候每当有人夸Sam聪明的时候他也是这样讲的。Dean架住孩子掂了掂，的确是重了不少。

  “可是他才半岁，看起来却像是个三岁的孩子。”Sam皱起眉头，“这正常吗？”

  “Cass怎么说？”Dean不以为意，“要是连他都说没关系的话，你的担心不是显得很多余吗？”

  “他倒是觉得没问题……”

  “别杞人忧天了，小妹妹。”Dean凑上前去啃Sam的脖子，一开始还只是亲吻，随后变成了带着挑逗意味的啃咬，大清早的擦枪走火可不太好，Sam的大手按在哥哥的脸上将他推得仰面倒在床上，“别闹了，烦死了你。”

  Dean在床上大笑着折腾了一会儿儿子，便乖乖起床穿衣服，儿子骑在他的脖子上耀武扬威。

 

  Cass来的时候拿着一包婴儿饼干，说是老板娘听说他亲戚家有人生了小孩送给他的，这是一个母爱泛滥的年代，小翅膀实在盛情难却。

  “这种婴儿饼干味道不错。”Dean拆开包装往嘴里丢了两个，顺手往儿子嘴里塞了一个。

  “我知道。”Cass点点头，“我吃过。”

  Dean用见鬼的眼神盯着他：“天堂也吃这个牌子？”

  “是超市里快过期的，老板娘让我丢掉，我就尝了尝。”Cass有些不好意思，Dean因此而怀疑他所谓的“尝了尝”到底是尝了几包。

  “你应该教Cass一些正常的东西。”Sam瞪了Dean一眼，他似乎都忘记是谁把他养得如此苗根正红了，他哥哥简直就是全宇宙的爹。

  “是啊是啊，全世界的人们都应该吃青草才是正常的。”Dean翻了一个大白眼。

  “小宝贝还是没有名字吗？”Cass想站起身去握握孩子的小手，那感觉和吃汉堡一样不错，但是孩子一看见他就开始死命地挣扎，差点从Dean后背上滑下来，吓得Cass连连后退，这反倒把其他的两个男人逗笑了。

  “他好像很讨厌你。”Dean调笑的话深深刺激到了小翅膀，Cass把脸绷得紧紧的。

  “我觉得你貌似又伤害到他的自尊心了。”Sam简直是不嫌事儿多，几个人笑了一会儿之后，Sam问道，“Cass，你有想到比较好的名字吗？”

  “嗯……Enoch？”Cass歪头道，“Enoch Winchester？”

  “听起来挺娘的。”Dean总结。

  “那是先知的名讳，你应该尊重他。”Cass的脸绷得更紧了。Dean高举双手表示投降。

  “我觉得还不错。”Sam捏捏孩子的脸蛋问，“Enoch，你喜欢这个名字吗？Enoch？”

  小朋友立刻发出了刺耳叫声，代表着一种快乐。

  

  以诺，该隐之子，与恶魔和众神同行。

（四）

  Enoch以惊人的速度生长着，他半岁的时候已经有了五六岁儿童的样貌，也可以读完一整本的《悲惨世界》，大多数情况下他都乖乖蜷缩在客厅的沙发一角上看书，栗色的妹妹头刘海遮住了眼睛，让路过的Dean忍不住驻足，对着儿子的身影一阵发呆，他在怀念着一些很难说出口的东西。

  “嗨，Enoch，要出去走走吗？”Dean将黑美人的钥匙环套在手指上打转，男孩子总是难以抵御汽车的诱惑，但貌似这招对Enoch不怎么好用，小男孩给了Dean一个乖巧的笑容，脸上的小酒窝让人一点儿脾气也发不出来：“不了爸爸，我想把这本书读完。”

  “又是一个Sammygirl……”Dean自讨了一个没趣，喃喃自语着，但是教育小孩子从来都是开满鲜花的荆棘路。Dean干脆坐到了男孩对面的沙发上，摆明了谈谈的姿态。

  “您找我有事？”Enoch放下书，好奇地看着Dean，讲真的连Dean自己都很难接受前几个月还躺在自己怀里的婴儿如今和个小大人一样坐在沙发上跟自己交谈，不过感觉只是奇怪，却不讨厌。

  “如果你愿意的话。”Dean挤出一个假笑。

  “当然。”Enoch比Sam小时候还要爱笑，他们可不像是有多么多的开心事儿，Dean皱了皱眉头，把话吞进了肚子里。

  “你知道……你有一些特别。”Dean斟酌了一下修饰词，而男孩看起来毫不在意，“您是在担心我明天上学的事儿吗？”

  “不……没有，我知道你行。”Dean就差把“我很担心你”写在脑门上了，Enoch依旧微笑着等他说下去，“我知道你很聪明，但你毕竟还小，和人相处也没有什么经验……”

  “爹地下午替我约了同学一起出去玩儿。”Enoch说，“他想让我提前和他们建立友谊……他以前就是这么爱操心吗？”

  “是……是啊。”相比儿子的冷静，Dean更显得像一个第一次见岳父的熊小子，哥哥干咳了两声来掩饰自己的尴尬，Enoch安慰他道，“你不用担心，我会和他们相处的很好。”

  “当然，当然。”Dean只能点头附和，Enoch亮晶晶地眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，但Dean实在是说不出更多的话来了。

  “如果没事，我就继续看书了？”Enoch有礼貌地表达了自己的意愿，软刀子一样的冷漠，奶气未脱的声音听起来是如此的讽刺。

 

  “我觉得那小子简直不把他爹我放在眼里。”Dean拿着一个锤子在车库叮叮当当，当Sam送完Enoch回来的时候看到的就是Dean一脸的不悦。

  “小孩子总会不把大人放在眼里。”Sam将放在一边的毛巾递给了Dean，“我小时候也觉得你可傻了。”

  “放屁。”Dean笑了，“你那时候简直爱我爱得要死。”

  “Enoch只是有些不爱说话，下午我送他和同学玩的时候他看起来很开心。”Sam耸耸肩膀，“会好起来的。”

  “是么……”Dean廖有深意地瞥了弟弟一眼，便继续做手里的工作，Sam已经习惯了他有些喜怒无常的态度，Dean手里的锤子越抡越快，铛铛的声响在车库里形成了巨大的回声。

  “Dean？”Sam想要喝止哥哥，但Dean好像完全听不到外人的声音了一样，一下比一下用力，几近癫狂的状态，Sam冲过去要抢下锤子，却在触碰到Dean皮肤的那一刹那被哥哥整个反手按在了地上，锤子高高地举了起来，Dean的双眼一片的赤红。

  “Dean？你还好吗？”Sam的声音在发抖，他的手臂几乎要被Dean扭断了。

  锤子落在水泥地上发出一声干脆的声响，Dean脱了力放开了Sam，却摇摇晃晃几乎要倒地的样子，他的双手剧烈的颤抖，像是一个犯了毒瘾的瘾君子，脆弱，焦躁，极富有攻击性。

  “你怎么了？Dean？”Sam想要扶住Dean却被他猛地后退两步闪了过去，哥哥重重撞在了金属制的柜子上。

  “我……我去接Enoch回家。”Dean眼神飘忽，当Sam回过神追出去的时候，只看到了黑美人留下的阵阵尾烟。

 

  Sam在门口坐了近一个世纪那么长，黑美人踏着夕阳而归，红色的光辉映衬着黑色的车漆。

  Enoch第一个从车上跳了下来，一阵风似的扑进了Sam的怀里，Sam用手指理顺着他的头发，眼睛一直放在从车上下来的Dean身上，他的哥哥，看起来比出门的时候更愤怒，却极度克制，Sam微微拱起眉尖站在原地，等着Dean先开口说话。

  “拜托！别用那种眼神看着我！”Dean伸手想要拉过Enoch却被Sam钳住了手腕：“发生了什么？”

  “我说了别用那种眼神看我……我不是怪物Sammy……”Dean的声音突然哽咽了一下，Sam的心被重重刺了一箭，“我不会伤害你们，永远都不会。”

  “抱歉Dean……我很抱歉。”Sam跪下去将Enoch整个搂在怀里，小男孩搂住他的脖子由着Sam将他抱了起来，Sam看着Dean红红的眼眶，最终什么话也没说出口。

  

  “爹地？”Enoch跪在满是泡泡的浴缸里，探出一个脑袋让Sam帮他洗头发，“你还在生爸爸的气吗？”

  “不会。”Sam停顿了片刻，声音轻柔，“你爸爸没有做错事。”

  “可是他让你难过了。”Enoch说，“让你害怕。”

  “是啊……可是永远不会有爱他那么多。”Sam叹了口气，继续轻柔地按摩着儿子的头，“从小到大都是他在照顾我，即使现在也是。”

  “就因为这个？”Enoch显然不理解Sam口中所说的事儿，“听上去很弱。”

  “但做起来很难。”Sam解释着，但他不指望儿子能听懂。

  浴室的门被轻轻敲击了两下，Dean拿着一条浴巾走了进来，手足无措的样子，“我想你们也许需要这个？”

  Sam回以一个温柔的笑容，他知道他们之间没事了。

（五）

  近晌午时分，Castiel接到了来自当地学校的一通电话，Enoch的声音听起来快要哭了，Cass不明白他为什么要打给自己，但小男孩只是说十万火急，需要他马上来学校一趟。

  小翅膀借了老板娘的汽车，Enoch和一位教师模样的人正在教学楼外等他，一见到Castiel，Enoch一反常态地立刻扑到他的怀里哭着叫他爸爸，小翅膀傻傻地立在原地不知所措。

  “你就是Enoch Winchester的父亲？”那位年过半百的女教师看起来一点儿也不友好，Enoch偷偷扯了扯Cass的袖子，小天使只能点头说是。

  经过一上午的口水洗礼之后，Castiel才明白了这个小男孩到底在学校干了多少惊世骇俗的事儿，他几乎将同班的一个小孩吓到退学，并且对男孩进行了威胁和殴打，如果不是对方的母亲为他洗澡时偶然发现了淤青，这件事恐怕会被瞒的更久。Castiel像个小学生一样坐在办公室的木质椅子上，被教导主任和学生家长骂了个半死，Enoch躲在他身后，惊恐无辜极了。

  

  离开学校的时候天已经擦黑，Castiel开车把Enoch送回家，坐在副驾驶的男孩一言不发，窗外刚刚亮起的路灯不断在男孩脸上滑出轨迹，Castiel同样沉默着。

  “你不会把这件事儿告诉爸爸的对吗？”Enoch突然开了口，“他会打死我的，你也知道他有多喜怒无常。”

  “可是你做错了事儿，需要被管教。”Castiel不想说谎，他也不擅长这个。

  “那个男生从我入学第一天起就在嘲笑我的家庭！骂我是同性恋的小孩！如果我想在学校平安无事地待下去，我就只能教训他！那些老师怎么会理解我的处境呢！”Enoch哭了起来，“虽然我是个怪物，可是我想像普通人一样长大！我恨自己！”

  “特殊不代表着不好，Enoch。”Castiel脸上一片木然，显然他的话连自己都说服不了，“相信我吧。”

  “你也是特殊的吗？”Enoch问。

  “也许吧……至少Dean是这样告诉我的。”

  “你听上去几乎无所不知。”Enoch摇了摇头，“和Dean一样。”

  “如果你想要我帮你撒谎，至少要帮我编一个理由。”Castiel的话让Enoch彻底笑起来，他突然扑过去给了天使的脸颊一个吻。车子在路上滑了一个夸张的S型，Cass的手抖了很久都没能平息，这是他第一次接受小孩的感激，谢礼相当的劲爆。

  Enoch笑够了之后长长舒了一口气，靠着靠背睡了过去，他的个子又长了许多，轮廓几乎一天一个样子，新买的裤子已经露出了细白的脚踝。Cass看不穿他的未来，也许Winchester家的血液里注定充满了漂泊。

 

  家里只有客厅的灯还亮着，Dean的脸一半掩盖在沙发背的阴影中，不断抖动的腿透露了主人的焦躁不安，Sam坐在他对面的单人沙发上看着书，注意力却显然不在书上，他时不时抬头看看Dean，又在哥哥将视线与他对到一起之前迅速低下了头。Enoch往Castiel身后缩了一下，并且发出了几乎为不可闻的一声叹息。

  他们都在为生活痛苦，为谎言疲惫，但没人想点破这些。

  “Dean，Sam，我把Enoch送回来了。”Castiel像是推卸责任一样将身后的小男孩拉过来推了出去，Eonch踉跄了一下后很上道地跑过去抱住Dean的大腿，这种时候往往要挑不好搞定的下手，所幸Dean非常吃他这一套，男人将他勒起来抱在怀里，胡子茬刺得Enoch痒痒的，小男孩在老爹怀里笑着挣扎起来。

  “怎么突然想起来去找Cass玩儿了？嗯？”Dean问他，“你不是说觉得Cass很讨厌吗？”

  “喂，Dean！”Sam往Dean身后轻轻捶了一拳，Cass早就习惯了他带着些许小恶意的笑话，只是立在原地干笑。

  “今晚在这里睡？”Sam问Cass，“时间也不早了。”

  “我可以在这里吃饭……但是不能住在这里。”Cass老老实实地回答，“还要把老板娘的车送回去，但是我还没吃饭。”

  对灯发誓，Sam没有丝毫要请他吃个晚饭的意思，但能听出来画外音的Cass就不是Cass。

  Sam决定去给他做个汉堡，用晚餐剩下来的材料，Castiel应该一点儿也不会介意，Dean把他培养的和自己一模一样，喜欢垃圾食品和毫无营养的影片，但是事实已经如此，Sam只希望Enoch能更像自己一点儿。

（六）

  Sam的手指死死地嵌入Dean脖子的皮肤里，哥哥抽搐般地挣扎，血色慢慢爬上了他的眼眶。差一点儿，就差一点儿，Sam就可以亲手结束掉这一切，但是还是差一点儿…Sam脱了力倒在Dean身边的床上，看着哥哥因为缺氧而剧烈起伏的胸口，麻木极了。

  空气里到处都弥漫着死亡的味道，枯朽的生命，冰冷的体温。

  

  Sam猛地惊醒，他睁大了眼睛厚重地喘息，冷汗打湿了半片衣襟。他回过头，看见睡在身边的Dean此刻已经醒了过来，只是睁着亮晶晶的眼睛沉默地看着他，亦如曾经他被预知梦所困之时的表情，Dean总是在用一颗不善言辞的心在爱他，哥哥拉了拉Sam的衣角，直到他的男孩冲他微笑。

  “梦到了什么？”Dean勾住了Sam的手指，借着拇指指腹的力道摩擦把玩，Sam反手握住他的手，俯下身纠缠Dean的嘴，却在想要离开的时候被床上的男人死死揪着头发不肯放开。

  “反正都醒了，不来点什么？”Dean笑着勾住Sam的内裤一边往下拉，露出了半边手感正好的屁股，长期摸枪的粗糙手掌有些粗鲁地揉捏着臀肉，他们都不在乎是否温柔。

  Sam将头拱进Dean的颈间，像只犬类生物一样上下摩擦，长长的头发糊了Dean一脸。哥哥一边手忙脚乱地拨弄脸上的头发，一边按着身上人的肩膀将他慢慢钉在自己的欲望之上，精神肉体两不误。Sam只发出了短暂的一声哼叫便适应了异物的侵入，他们太过熟悉彼此。

  “如果……如果……我射在你里面……会不会有第二个孩子？”Dean往后穴又加入了一根手指来助纣为虐，Sam张大了嘴难受地向前拱身打算脱离，却被Dean牢牢抓住了，“Sammygirl，你想逃去哪里？”

  “没有你的地方……”Sam知道老哥的劣质玩笑，带着不规律的呼吸反嘴，后半句却被Dean的手指勾动着消失在呻吟中，他对哥哥在性爱中的小情趣简直又爱又恨。

  “哥上过天堂下过地狱，哪里会没有我。”Dean用牙齿咬住Sam的下唇，直到那里出现了牙印的淤血，Sam皱起眉头，摆出一副让人无法拒绝的样子，“我如果说我心里就是没有你的地方，你会难过吗？”

  “会，比下地狱还难过。”Dean的声音低沉，他在难过的时候眼眶会明显地泛红，勾动着Sam的罪恶感。

  他的哥哥曾经到过天堂，Sam的天堂没有Dean的存在。

  “那时候我多傻。”Sam亲吻着Dean的眼睛，他知道对方在想什么，“总是不明白心里空空的是少了什么。”

  “也许是少了你粉色芭比娃娃的裙子。”Dean恰到好处地掉情趣，Sam白了他一眼：“是啊，被你发现了。”

  

  当Enoch推门走进来的时候，他的两位家长正以诡异的上下姿势以及特殊的东西相“联系”着，Dean简直想跪下来哈利路亚自己有盖被子。

  Sam被Dean摁着脑袋死死地抱在怀里，他哥哥恨不能将他藏进口袋里，长发的男人憋笑憋得全身都在发抖，连带着两个人结合的地方也在抖动个不停。

  Dean犹豫自己此刻是要大吼一声“你小子进来怎么不敲门啊！”还是要一掀被子破怪破摔亲身示范给儿子来堂性健康教育课。

  “爸爸，我睡不着……柜子里好像有东西……”Enoch抓着枕头，bitch face一点儿也不比他亲爹逊色。

  Dean掏出枕头下的手枪扔到Enoch脚下冲他挥挥手：“这个足够了，拿着回去睡吧，别忘了带上门。”

  Sam狠狠咬住了Dean的乳尖，痛得哥哥瞬间差点没忍住控制好自己的表情。

  “Enoch乖，我一会儿就过去陪你，先回去吧。”Dean挤出一个笑脸，好言劝慰着儿子，Enoch盯着手枪看了足足半分钟，才点了点头转身走出了房间，临关门时，突然冲Dean吐了个舌头。

  愣了片刻，Dean突然意识到，这小子该不会是故意的吧。

（七）

  Enoch的尖叫声像某种天使声波一样在Cass的耳边激荡，当这个声音被放大了数倍并且毫无预警的再次出现的时候，Cass摔碎了装咖啡的杯子，用手捂住耳朵跪在地上，但是一点用也没有，声音深植脑中，几乎要在一瞬间杀死Cass。

  Cass跌跌撞撞地跑出便利店，开着送外面的车子将油门踩到底。

  当他靠近地堡的时候，尖叫声在脑海中变成轰鸣，Cass惨叫着捂住耳朵从车上滚下来。

  Dean的怒吼声隔着门都能听得清清楚楚，Cass甩甩头，努力爬起来往声音的源头走，令他恐惧的是，Enoch在他脑海里说，杀了他！我要杀了Dean！

 

  Enoch缩在院子的角落里哭着尖叫，半边的脸都肿了起来，嘴角一片淤青。

  “Dean，你冷静下来。”Sam挡在两个人中间企图安抚自己的哥哥，但Dean已经完全失去了理智的样子，手里的刀在该隐之印的力量下燃烧着炽热的光芒，当他扑向Sam的时候，Castiel愣神了一下，他立在原地，怯懦着动弹不得。

  刀没有刺中Sam，Dean就是有种即使疯了也总有无法伤害自己弟弟的本能，他的手被Sam牢牢牵制住，高个子的男人转过头冲Castiel吼道：“带Enoch走！别傻站着！”

  Cass这才回过神来，Enoch在被触碰的时候叫得更大声，Cass感觉有什么液体从自己的耳朵里流了出来，他头痛得快要爆炸了，小天使只能用手捂住男孩的嘴，环抱着将他半拖半拉带离这里。

 

  Sam将Dean绊倒按在地上，哥哥的头磕在地上头晕眼花，Sam的体力已经消耗得差不多了，但Dean仍然不依不饶地在他身下死命地挣扎，Sam理智的弦突然崩断，他扬起手，结结实实给了身下的男人一个耳光。

  “够了！Dean！给我冷静下来！”Sam用了全身的力气，他的左手已经麻了，更别说Dean被打得有多厉害。

  “Enoch……Enoch……”Dean喃喃着儿子的名字，逐渐平静了下来，他望向Sam的眼睛一片赤红，“Enoch是个魔鬼……”

  “够了……Dean……”Sam揪住自己的头发，崩溃地将头抵在哥哥的胸口，“别说了，求你别说了。”

  “Sammy……”Dean捏住Sam的肩膀想要说些什么，但他自己的手却因为情绪的过度起伏而颤抖不已，耳朵仍然嗡嗡作响，Dean晃神着不知自己在何时何处，但他感觉到了眼前的人是Sam，Sammy在难过，Sammy需要一个安慰。

  “别说了，Dean，我求你了……”Sam的头埋在Dean的胸口处，像是一只躲避现实的鸵鸟，Dean慌张地扔了刀，还沾着泥土的手胡乱地拍打抚摸着弟弟的后背，但Sam颤抖得愈发厉害，温热的泪水打湿了Dean衣服的领口，哥哥大力地抱着Sam，几乎要将他勒紧身体里，直觉告诉他，如果松了手，Sam就不在了。

  “对不起……对不起Sammy。”Dean捧起Sam的脸，乱七八糟地亲吻他的额头，眼睛，嘴角，脸颊，泪水糊满了两个人的脸。

  直到Sam同样伸出手抱住了Dean，哥哥才松了口气，不知不觉中，他的眼泪流到停不下来，带着害怕被遗弃的绝望。

 

  热水澡纾解了全身麻木冰冷的肌肉，Cass换上了一件白T恤，当白色的布料覆盖过肚皮的时候，Cass犹豫着又将衣服卷了上去，对着浴室的镜子，肚子上一块凸起的暗红色刀疤，他还清晰地记得Dean一刀刺进去的时候通红的眼睛和充满仇恨的力道，疼痛感记忆犹新，作为天使时从未有过的感觉。

  当再次面对Dean的时候他退却了，懦弱了，身为一个脆弱的人类，他开始害怕死亡。

  Cass轻轻叹了口气。

  “肚脐上长出花了吗？”Enoch的声音突然在身后响了起来，Cass被吓了一跳，小大人模样的男孩站在门口，微笑中压抑着未定的惊恐。

  好在Cass只是一个实习人类，他还不知道害羞两个字具体怎么写，所以小天使缓缓地放下了撩起衣服的手回答道，“没事……”

  “被我老爹来了一刀的感觉怎么样？”Enoch倚在门边上，挑眉调侃，“听说老爹在这一行也是顶级的厉害。”

  “很疼……陌生的感觉，一点儿也不好，比活着更难过。”Cass一连用了几个形容词企图说得明白，苍白的叙述，连他自己都觉得没什么形容力。

  “我……可以摸摸吗？”Enoch顶着一张接近成人的脸说出这话实在有些冒犯，可是在心里他还是一个幼童，Cass点点头，将白T恤拉了上去，Enoch的手烫得吓人，灼热的温度擦过伤疤，有些痒痒的。

  Cass微微皱起眉头，Enoch的力道逐渐已经超越了抚摸，变成了抠掐，好像要将那里的皮肉撕开一样，Cass惊叫了一声想要后退，Enoch却发狂了一般用尽全力撕扯，刚结疤的地方顿时血肉翻滚。

  顺手抄起的牙膏粉扬了男孩一脸，Enoch嘴里的吸血鬼獠牙狰狞着收不回去，男孩却清醒了过来，用一种难以置信地眼神看着Cass。

  “Enoch？你……”Cass被吓到说不出话来，Enoch的吼叫声再次带着山崩地裂的魔力而来，淋浴间的镜子和玻璃隔断炸开了一地的碎片。

 （八）

  清晨的山林间薄雾未散，寒气穿梭在树叶中吹得沙沙作响， 风的力道推动着人走向森林的深处，那里流水潺潺。

  Enoch的膝下全部浸泡在溪水中，双手泡得发白，冻到失去了知觉，没人知道他在里面呆了多长时间，但他依旧不断进行着疯狂的冲洗双手的行为，以非人类的速度，丝毫不知疲倦。小男孩对着岸边吐了一口血水，混着一颗他刚刚拔掉的吸血鬼的尖牙，鲜血从他的嘴角渗出来流过下巴，滴在胸前的白色背心上汇成一小团。

  “Enoch！”Cass的声音在不远处森林里响起来，空旷细微，他穿着亚麻的素白色上衣，像一只飞鸟，渺小却温暖，Enoch怔怔地转头看着向自己跑过来的Cass，好不容易停下来的眼泪又开始吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

  “你跑好远啊。”Cass看起来快要喘不上气儿了，小天使在河边踌躇了几秒，便脱下了鞋子要去拉正在急流中心的Enoch，“你过来，我拉你上岸。”

  “你怎么找到我的？”Enoch哭得声音一抽一抽，眼前的人都模糊成花玻璃样式了。

  “我能听到你的声音，对着上帝祈祷，一直不停。”Cass对着Enoch伸出手，就在男孩正要拉住他的时候，小天使脚下一滑整个脸朝下扑在水里，连带着让湍急的水流冲了个翻身，吓得Enoch立刻跑过去将他托着拉到了岸上。

  “你就不能帅气一点吗？傻透了……”Enoch看着被河水呛得一直咳嗽的Cass翻了个白眼，刚才的感动全都被好笑压了过去，小男孩忍俊不禁地倒在地上，看着对方狼狈的样子哈哈大笑，笑着笑着眼泪流了出来，Enoch便像耍赖一样把脸埋在双臂中间，趴在草地上嚎啕大哭。

  “It’s ok…………”Cass脸呛得通红，他跪在地上，学着Sam安慰人的样子轻轻拍了拍Enoch的后背，“一切都会好起来的。”

  “你说了又不算啊！笨蛋！笨蛋Castiel！”Enoch莫名其妙恼火着想要给天使一拳，却发现对方脸色越来越惨白，素色的上衣已经开始渗血，那里正是被Dean刺中的旧伤口。

  “我没事儿……”Cass深呼气一口，打算压抑住窜入骨髓的疼痛感，“我是个天使。”

  “是啊，但你也是个笨蛋。”Enoch低着头，慢慢沉默，Cass又重重喘息了一下后对他道，“吸血鬼没什么的，Enoch。”

  男孩猛地抬起头，眼神似乎要将Castiel杀死好几次：“闭嘴！我不许你说！”

  “我很抱歉……”Cass不管不顾地继续说下去，“我没有想到该隐之印的印象那么大……它……它让Sam可以孕育，让Dean失去理智，甚至让你……真的变成了’以诺’……对不起……”

  “为什么觉得都是你的责任？”Enoch皱起眉头，“你只是一个失去了能力的天使。”

  “可是……”Cass歪歪头，“我还是Winchester家的天使，保护你们是我的责任。”

  “凭……什么这么说……”Enoch鼻头酸酸的。

  “Dean说……我也姓Winchester。”Cass笑了，“听起来不错啊。”

  “笨蛋。”Enoch靠着Castiel抱腿坐着，他笑了笑，又摇摇头，说不清道不明的情绪。

  “我想……事情会被解决的。”Cass很认真地思考了一下，“以前，Dean、Sam……还有其他很多的人，经历过许许多多糟糕的事儿……”

  “包括你？”Enoch问。

  “嗯……”Cass的样子有些难过。

  “你有背叛过他们吗？”Enoch接二连三的问题揭开了一些伤疤，Castiel颤抖着，难过着，却依旧诚实地点了点头。

  “可是你们还是在一起。”Enoch难以置信地看着他。

  “我们是一家人……”Cass的语气和Dean一模一样，“‘家人’这个词我在学着理解，但是它不差……它会让一切都好起来。”

  “爸爸是猎人！而我……我是吸血鬼，他想杀了我！”Enoch语气变得激动，同时红了眼睛，“为什么会好起来，死亡才会让事情结束！”

  “不……”Castiel打断了Enoch，“活着才有各种可能。”

  “……听起来像我老妈的口气。”Enoch翘起嘴角挂上了一个微笑，“读书人……”

  “是Sam说的。”Cass像被抓包了一样有些不好意思，“我稍微引用了。”

  Enoch笑到直不起腰来。

  “明天不知道老爹会不会来接我。”Enoch将Castiel扶起来往家走，Cass抬头看了他一眼问：“如果他要来杀你怎么办。”

  “哦……这时候就该感谢上帝我不止一个爹了。”Enoch夸张地做出拥抱上帝的姿态，“我死不了。”

（九）

  下午四点时分，天气便开始转凉，落日烧红了一片天。

  Dean从家里走出来，远远的，便看见Sam半躺在impala的前车盖上，头发掩盖住了半张脸，略幼几岁的弟弟已经变成轮廓分明的男人，但是那双眼睛，不论经历了多少事情依旧是清澈而温柔，这也是Dean唯一感谢那个从不露面的上帝的地方。

  一想到这样一个男人完完全全属于自己，Dean的胸口就满满的。

  “Hi，girl。”Dean用调笑的语气打着招呼，Sam转过头冲他笑了笑，从车上支起自己的上半身迎接了哥哥的一个吻。

  “这景色真美。”Dean的眼睛里倒影着Sam的样子，哥哥的双手撑在车盖上，半环绕着自己的长腿怪，这是他一辈子的财富，将来他死了，必定是要刻在墓志铭上的东西。

  “Dean……”Sam笑到小酒窝藏不住，他看着Dean，奇怪对方这张脸从小看到大怎么就不觉得烦呢，“当我知道自己……有了Enoch之后，我从没想过要打掉这个孩子。”

  “为什么？”Dean其实一直很想问这个问题，但他不敢，他越来越害怕失去什么，即使Sam再三保证那是属于他的。

  “也许有一天你会离开我……”Sam苦笑了一声，“将来的某一天……”

  “为什么你会这么想？不会有那么一天！”Dean着急着想要解释，但Sam摇摇头示意他听自己讲下去：“还记得我小时候送你的那个项链吗？”

  Dean的心跳突然加快了。

  “你答应我你会永远戴着。”Sam将手放在Dean的胸前，隔着衣服空荡荡的，“你丢了它，你对我失望了……”

  “我很抱歉Sam。”Dean握住胸口的手。

  “不……Dean。”Sam的声音哽咽了一下，“我们曾经失去的东西，不值得你说抱歉，现在我拥有你，有Enoch，这比项链更珍贵。”

  “没错。”Dean悄悄将涌上喉头的感情吞了下去。

  “我们不要再犯同样的错误了好么。”Sam抿着嘴角，“该隐之印打败不了我们，没有任何事可以，对吗？”

  “对……”Dean用力点了点头后，冲着Sam微笑。

  

  impala是黄昏和黑夜的公主，Winchester家的人将车轮的摩擦和发动机引擎的声响当成摇滚乐，也许是葬礼上的安魂曲，谁在乎呢。

  黑美人停在便利店的门口，Enoch隔着玻璃门在便利店的塑料椅子上望向他们。

  “吃的还好吗？”Dean决定将话题的开头定位在Enoch面前的便当上，男孩耸了耸肩，“讲真的，比你的手艺好得多。”

  “那也没饿死你。”Dean拉着椅子做到Enoch对面，男孩将便当推到Dean的跟前说，“不信你自己尝尝。”

  Dean夹了一口送进嘴里，表情像是吃了什么分泌物似的，味道却尚可。

  “勉强。”Dean死鸭子嘴硬。

  “所以……你是来接我回家？还是想来杀了我？”Enoch问的如同“你是要起司口味的还是芥末口味的”一样随意，以至于Dean为他直白的问题愣了好一会。

  “我们是来接你的。”Dean说，“不过……你也可以选择留下来。”

  “Dean，我工资不够……”Cass插嘴的话被Dean一个恶狠狠地瞪眼给顶了回去。

  Enoch却像是习惯了似的笑了：“你听到了，他工资不够养活我的。”

  “Enoch，你已经不是个小孩子了，我不想……再跟你打些哑谜，如果你想知道什么，我会尽我所能告诉你，然后……未来的路，你自己决定。”Dean将上衣口袋里的匕首和手枪都掏出来放在了Enoch的跟前，“我和Sam都是猎人，你也很特别，流浪和冲突是流淌在Winchester家族骨血里的，将来我们会不断地搬家，不断遇到麻烦的事，流血，死亡，失去……”

  “老爹……”Enoch打断了Dean的话，“你只是想跟我说这些吗？”

  “……”Dean认命地叹了口气，“Enoch，爹好想你，跟我回家吧。”

  Enoch露出一个胜利的微笑，在Dean，Sam，甚至是Cass的眼中，他永远都是孩子，可是当他长大了，有了足够强大的能力，他便会选择自己的路，不论属于安逸还是动荡，牵绊只会让人变得更强大，他的父亲懂得，却忘记这个道理在他身上同样适用。

 

  Sam坐在Impala上默默等待着，像是以前Dean会做的事情，Enoch跟在Dean身后走了出来，Sam对着他微笑，那是弥足珍贵的归家礼。

  “小子……”Dean叫住了Enoch，“想试着开开这车吗？”

  Enoch吃了一惊，但很快兴奋地接过了Dean手里的钥匙，没有人不爱黑美人。

  “Cass，谢谢你。”Sam从车窗探出头，对着小天使挥挥手，Cass同样笑了，没有回答他的话。

 

  Castiel站在便利店前的空地上一直目送着Impala远去，车灯照亮方寸之地，前行的路却永远不会停止。

  

  【END】

 

 

 

 


End file.
